


waiting for you to come back to me

by hariboo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for you to come back to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> i never saw the s8 finale so idk why there were on that plane or what mark really died off but like FUCK IT. also apparently i can't make these short. for the [fix it ficathon](http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/541601.html).

They get rescued. Lexie has Mark's head in her lap as she stares at Arizona across from her. She's staring at Mark, Lexie is starting at her. Arizona's pant leg is matted dark with her blood and Lexie tries not to think about everything she can't forget about leg injuries. Lexie swallows. She wants to close her eyes and collapse, but she won't allow herself to. She promised Mark she's watch over Arizona, she promised Derek she's watch over Mark. She can't help feel a little lost. Meredith and Christina are sticking together - _they always do_ is a bitter thought she hates she has - and Meredith is sticking near Derek, of course. Lexie feels adrift, alone, but she doesn't stop from watching over Arizona, from stroking Mark's hair as he breathes thick next to her. Mark is the only thing holding her together, it feels like; the only thing capable of keeping her drowning.

Her eyes flick away from Arizona.

Her own hands are caked in dried blood. Her own, Arizona's, Mark's, Derek's, Meredith's, Christina's. She can't stop stroking Mark's head. The grey by his temple is matted down with her blood. Somewhere to her left comes Meredith's voice. She tells them they're almost back. _It'll be okay, Lex. We're gonna be okay._ Lexie thinks she feels Meredith's hand brush her shoulders. She's not sure.

Mark's eyes are fluttering under his eyelids. 

He looks so old. 

Lexie feels so much older. 

"He's going to be fine," she hears. 

Lexie looks up. Arizona hasn't moved. Her mouth is a tight line. Lexie wonders if she imagined her speaking. 

"He's going to be _fine_. Just fine. Sophia and Callie are waiting for us." Arizona voice sounds empty. Lexie nods. It feels like the only thing she can do.

She's so tired. She wants to sleep so bad. She wants to dream this day away.

"I know." She looks down and trails her fingers over Mark's cheekbones. She always loved them. They look so gaunt now. "I'm going to marry him and we're going to have three kids and Sophia is going to be a great sister. We're going to have a great life and we're going to be happy."

"That's nice, Lexie, that's really nice," Arizona whispers.

 

\+ 

 

Derek tells her that she doesn't have to scrub in.

She hears Bailey give the same speech to Callie.

How fucked up is it that their specialities is exactly what Mark and Arizona injuries stem from.

They eye each other - they've never been close, but right now they're the only other person that gets the feeling that threatens to crush their chests - and tell Derek and Bailey to shut up. 

 

+

 

Lexie has 58 stitches in her leg where she almost bled out from before she managed to crawl out of the plane. She still remembers Mark and Meredith's hands grasping at her, pulling, as Christina has to remove a piece metal from her. Christina has good hands, fast hands; Lexie will scar, but she rather have the scar than still be in that plane. 

It hurts to stands, but Mark needs her. 

Meredith tells her she'll go in. _I won't leave him, Lex. I'll stay and I'll come and tell you everything. I promise, Lex._ It's very rare that Meredith is so conscious of her but. 

"I need to be in there. I need to-"

Meredith nods. 

She brings in the stool for Lexie to sit one.

_I don't know what we would have done if you-_

"Thanks, Meredith."

 

\+ 

 

Half way through, Lexie is pulled out because Callie (also in the middle of saving her _wife's_ leg and God, please let Arizona be okay. Please let Mark be okay, please let them go home to Sophia and be the family that Lexie secretly has hoped for this last year.) can't; she _can't._

"I can't, I can't, what if I break her more, what if I can't-" Callie is sobbing or hyperventilating in the hallway and Lexie doesn't know what to do. She's not good at this. She's not good at Callie. Mark was always the one good at Callie. Mark's her best friend, not Lexie. 

Still, she grabs Callie. 

"You can! You have, too! Because I promised Mark that I'd make sure Arizona was okay and that she got back to you and we're going to _fix them_ and Sophia is waiting for us. _All of us_ to come back home." Her fingers are digging so hard into Callie's shoulders that they hurt. If she's hurting Callie the other woman gives her no sign of it. "You can, and you will." Lexie blinks and that's when she realises she's crying just has hard as Callie. Her leg hurts so much.

"How do you know?"

Lexie swallows, she doesn't know. She _doesn't_ know, but that won't help anyone. "Because you're a fucking rockstar, Torres."

Callie blinks. Then she starts laughing. She starts laughing so hard that Lexie can't help but start laughing too. She might still be in shock to be honest. 

"Rockstar?"

Lexie nods. "Rockstar."

Then Callie surprises Lexie and reaches up to wipe the skin under Lexie's eyes. Oh yeah, the crying. "You're pretty rockstar, too, Little Grey. Let's do this." Lexie reaches and rubs her thumbs on the red, mascara, tired edges of Callie's eyes. The biggest surprise is Callie _lets_ her, sighing against Lexie's palm.

"Yeah, let's do this."

 

+

 

Callie saves as much as Arizona leg as she can, but everything below her knee has to be amputated. Despite her leg aching Derek lets Lexie do the closing stitches. With Mark and Arizona still out afterwards Callie and Lexie have nothing else to do but go pick up Sophia and watch her play. At point during all this Lexie showers, let's all the blood and dirt and forest wash off her. Callie and Meredith sit on the benches and don't say a word. Meredith rewraps her bandages and Lexie wonders - not for the first time - what it would have been to live with an older sister. 

By the door to the daycare Callie stops. Her hand slips into Lexie and grips so hard that her fingers tingle a little Lexie only hold on just as hard. When they go in Sophia brightens up at the sight of her mother. Callie's smile wobbles. Lexie forces hers not to. 

Sophia has Mark's smile.

 

+

 

Mark's fingers twitch in her hand and Lexie starts. She glances at the clock on the wall. 5:02 am. She holds her breath. 

Mark's eyes open at 5:06, his voice is thick. Even without her photographic memory she would never be able to forget this moment. He blinks at her, "Little Grey, you're here."

"Hey, _hey_ ," she's crying, her cheeks hurt from the smile that blooms, and she doesn't care. "Of course I am." 

"I had the worst dream. You left." 

Lexie shakes her head and leans forward, pressing her lips against his. It's not much of a kiss, with her crying and his dry lips, but Mark is breathing and alive under her mouth. It's a great kiss. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Remember, you and me, we're going to have a great life."


End file.
